Honest Confession
by lunaryu
Summary: “Do I look like joking right now?” Really, Tessho should have answered him that Ryoto didn’t have any serious point, not even in his love-life. UPDATED Honest Advice Up! Now Honest Answer UP! COMPLETED! XD ENJOY!
1. Honest Confession

**Honest Confession**

**Fandom: **Wild Life

**Rating:** T/15+

**Genre:** Humor-Romance

**Pairing:** Ryoto x Tessho

**Summary: **"Do I look like joking right now?" Really, Tessho should have answered him that Ryoto didn't have any serious point, not even in his love-life.

**A/N: **First Wild-Life fic because I finally found place to write fic about this series ^__^. I hope it's not lame… because I am still not used to all the character in this series, there might be some out of character-ness, but I hope it turns out fine. This is supposed to be one shoot, but let me know if you want me to continue~ *love*

**Disclaimer: Wild Life and its character belong to Fujisaki Masato. This fic is made based on the fan girl's excitement and Luna don't gain any profit from it, just the fun.**

**Warning: **_massive stupidity, some inappropriate language use, and hints of shounen ai between Ryoto and Tessho. You've been warned.

* * *

_

**Honest Confession**

This was just another day in R.E.D. A lot of patients came in and everyone worked hard to help them… and their owners; and of course, Tessho Iwashiro was ready to give his all, using his entire capability to help as many lives as possible.

"Good work today too, doctor Tessho," Seno, Tessho's beautiful and brilliant assistant smiled at him while offering him a glass of ice tea.

"Wohoo, thanks, Seno!" Tesso accepted it and eagerly drank the drink, leaving behind the ice blocks. He slammed the glass down on the table and sighed in bliss. "Aaah, I am alive again~." That was heaven.

Seno chuckled and retrieved back the glass. "We only have one more patient left for today. After that, you can go home and rest," she said.

"Yeah," Tessho stretched his body slightly and straightened up his body. "Then, bring it on." Tessho grinned slightly, still somewhat feeling energetic to greet his last patient for today.

…_or so_, Tessho thought, when suddenly the door was slammed opened and Ryoto barged in.

"Tessho!" The silver haired professor shouted his name in such a panicky that Tessho was, instead of surprised or shocked of his sudden visit, felt a bit worried.

"Professor Ryoto!?" Seno looked really surprised.

"Whoah! Ryoto, what's wrong?" Somehow, Tessho couldn't help feeling the urgency.

"I've got something I have to tell you," Ryoto said to him seriously after apologizing to Seno for his rush.

"W-what? What is it about?" Tessho felt slightly cautious now. Did he mess something up?

"It's important so I have to get you out of here and go with me _in private_," Ryoto said again with very-very convincing, almost threatening, expression that Tessho paled slightly.

"Uuh… give me a minute? I have one more patient to treat," Tessho said, sweating profoundly. It seemed he was getting in so much trouble that even Ryoto, the most slacking off doctor in R.E.D., would make that kind of look.

"Leave that to Hisataka. It's urgent!" Ryoto grabbed Tessho's hand and dragged him out of the place—

"Aah!? Wa-wait a second—! Ryoto~!" —and of course, ignored his protest and Seno's call of his and Tesso's names as well as Inu's bark.

**0oooRxTooo0**

"So…," a vein popped on Tessho's head as he sat, facing Ryoto who sat in front of him across the table, in a fancy-looking restaurant he couldn't even remember its name. "What the hell exactly is _important and urgent_, Ryoto?" he asked with a glare in his eyes.

The silver haired man hadn't said anything since they arrived there and now was even relaxingly calling a waiter to order his, _their _food.

"I have to leave my patient like that…. This'd better be really-really important," Tessho said again, still looking displeased.

"Order your food first. You must be tired and hungry right, dear Tessho?" Ryoto said with a teasing smirk and Tessho's body hair stood up for some odd reasons. He paled slightly.

"Uuh… this is not a scam, is it?" Tessho asked with a suspecting gaze.

"That's cruel! I even want to treat you in this fancy restaurant because I know you can't afford it…," the professor pouted and faked his cry, but of course Tessho saw right through the lie.

_Does he want to brag!?_—Tessho went rigid at the thought, feeling an extreme annoyance somehow.

"I don't know what your intention is, but I am grateful if you want to treat me," Tessho said slightly with a nervous look after that, sweat dropping. It was not in his character to refuse a treat and Tessho as sure as hell would love to eat in a fancy restaurant once in awhile.

Tessho took the menu book and began to look for something to eat. "Katsudon," he said.

"There's no such menu in this restaurant," the waiter said, smiling nervously.

"Well then give me a fucking offer! I don't understand how to read these!" Tessho said with even more irritated tone. He knew he was being impolite, and got a little pissy; but he was tired already and just wanted to go home, eat, and sleep.

"Let me do the orders," Ryoto said while shaking his head and smiling small in a defeated look. He then talked to the waiter while Tessho was sulking. Ryoto must have taken him for an idiot again. He would tease him nonstop after this.

"Do you want to drink wine, Tessho?"

Tessho snapped from his daze as he heard Ryoto spoke and called him. "Huh? Ah… no, I can't hold my alcohol," he responded slightly and shook his head. "Sorry, I am kind of sleepy…."

"That's fine. It's been busy lately. You must have been losing sleep. The food will come soon," Ryoto smiled kindly at Tessho and the younger vet had to smile back slightly to hide a blush. Ryoto's smile indeed had that kind of effect to others. Tessho couldn't tell whether Ryoto was planning something or saying that honestly, but his kind expression tended to hide something terrifying inside his head.

Short time later, the appetizer arrived and Tessho hurriedly dug in the soup and some croissants. Ryoto was looking at him with full interest as he was eating, but Tessho didn't pay any mind to that.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Tessho asked after he finished his food less than three minutes.

"I am content just by looking at you eating," Ryoto said with a mysterious smile again and honestly, Tessho felt a bit nervous as he noticed his stare.

"So… what are you going to talk about?" Tessho asked while drinking mineral water from the glass.

"Eh, what talk?" Ryoto asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Aah? You said you wanted to say something to me that you'd dragged me here, right? Aren't you going to talk about that?" Tessho asked again, but then his attention got distracted by the main course of the dinner and he didn't bother to wait for Ryoto to answer his question before he dug in the meal again eagerly. "Second, please?" Five minutes later he offered the empty plate to the waiter who was still smiling, but looking really awkward as well.

The waiter glanced slightly at Ryoto, asking for a silent help might be, and Ryoto just smiled and nodded. The poor waiter took the empty plate and went back to the back, probably to bring Tessho's second order.

Tessho looked at Ryoto when he was waiting for his second serve. The silver blond haired man hadn't touched his food again. "Why don't you eat first?" Tessho asked.

"I'll wait for your second serve and we'll eat together," Ryoto said again, completely cool and composed.

There was something in his tone that irked Tessho a bit. He looked a bit… _unusual_ today. Well, he was weird and strange for most of the time, but this was completely in different level. It was totally odd for Ryoto, who hated troublesome things, suddenly treating him like this… and just the two of them to boot.

Eh, wait… just the two of them?

_Impossible… does he plan something completely bizarre again?_—Tessho paled slightly again being able to seriously feel a bad omen.

After Tessho got his second serve, he ate slowly now, glancing at Ryoto time to time to make sure he was eating as well. Ryoto ate slowly with him, expression completely calm.

After finishing the food, Tessho leaned on his chair and sighed. "That was wonderful. Thanks for your hospitality," he said with a happy grin, completely letting his guard down after the delicious meal.

"I am glad you like it," Ryoto smiled again with _love_ at the end of his word, as always.

"So… what do you want to talk about again?" Tessho then repeated his unanswered question while putting both of his hands on the table, one supporting his chin. "Does it have any to do with work?" he continued.

"No, but I've been thinking about it since the first time we met," Ryoto spoke slowly still with a small smile on his face. He paused slightly and took a deep breath. "When I think that I might have made a mistake, I can't help feeling a bit insecure, so I have thought about it and now I know it's real," he said with that mysterious kind smile again that made Tessho wonder.

"What is it? You're talking pretty vaguely there, Ryoto," Tessho said again, rather intrigued, while taking his ice tea and drank.

"Tessho, I may have said it before, but I… love you," Ryoto said while holding one of Tessho's hand; and of course, Tessho burst out his ice tea in a shocked look.

"W-w-wh—what the hell are you saying!?" Tessho practically shrieked a with red-blushing face while pulling his hand away from Ryoto's, tea still dripping from his mouth.

Ryoto humped slightly and covered his mouth, making a face as if he were about to laugh, and Tessho instantly realized that he just made fun of him again.

"Not funny, Ryoto! Why are you always joking about something like that!?" Tessho shouted in annoyed, embarrassed look.

Ryoto then raised his eyebrows again. "Do I look like joking right now?" he asked innocently. Really, Tessho should have answered that Ryoto's face screamed nothing but joke in almost everything. Even in his love-life with those university girls.

"Then what is it if it's not a joke? You always make fun of me like that," Tessho said in a huff, still slightly blushing, but totally bothered as well.

"I wasn't joking though," Ryoto said while shrugging.

"That's even scarier!" Tessho shouted at him with cold shiver running around his body. "Jeez, stop it, will you? You make me get a Goosebumps!"

"But it's true. That's my true feelings for you, Tessho," Ryoto insisted still with that annoying smiling face.

"You still say that…!"

"Do you hate me?" Ryoto asked suddenly, and that honestly startled Tessho.

The younger vet looked up at the silver haired professor in a confused look. Ryoto's face and expression looked sincere… but that might just be another trap again. Ryoto was good at acting and making various kinds of expressions. He was that kind of guy. He was such a sly annoying bastard.

"I don't understand a thing you said at all today. I am leaving," Tessho stood and walked out. The last option he had was obvious: running away of course. Ryoto was talking nonsense and he was weirder than usual. Tessho couldn't handle Ryoto when he was like that. He didn't know what he would say.

_Anyway, when did that guy say 'I love you' to me anyway? I've never heard such confession from his mouth—!_

"_I wanna eat you up in a hotel."_

_Was it that!? Was that he was referring to!? Where the hell is the 'I love you' part!? He's just messing around with people…!_

"_I… love you."_

"AAAARGH! Stop it, already!!" Tessho closed his ears and bent his body down in the middle of the road. Luckily, no one was around to look how weird his act was. He blushed hard until the tip of his ears became red as well. "This is… the worst…!"

Tessho Iwashiro, 25 year old… It seemed he would lose more sleeps from now on not only because he had the rush hour of his job as a veterinarian in R.E.D., but also because a certain handsome silver haired Professor decided to mess with his life....

**End of Honest Confession

* * *

**

**A/N: **I don't plan to make it a cliffhanger, but… well~, it's more interesting that way~*love.* Hope you enjoy reading. Comments will be really appreciated XD.


	2. Honest Advice

**Honest Advice (—in Honest Confession Series)**

**Fandom: **Wild Life

**Rating: **T/15+

**Genre: **Humor-Romance

**Pairing: **Ryoto x Tessho + Hisataka

**Disclaimer: Wild Life and its characters belong to Fujisaki Masato and him only. Luna only plays with them because they're interesting to play with.**

**Summary: **"Hypothetically speaking, what will you do if your colleague suddenly say 'I love you' to you?" Hisataka could only stare at Tessho as if he had grown a second head.

**A/N: **I couldn't help but continue because the last fic seems unfinished ^__^. So, here it is , the sequel of **Honest Confession.** Enjoy reading~ *love*, and this time in Hisataka POV.

**Warning: **_hints of shounen ai (Ryo x Tess; Hisa + Tess)_, the use of inappropriate language, possibility of oOC-ness character

* * *

**Honest Advice**

It was a fine morning day, Hisataka Kurachi had thought as he got up this morning. He felt fresh and feisty as he would go to work after a quick shower and a delicious breakfast; and didn't forget a cup of earl grey tea. He had finished a paper he was currently working on last night, and now he would finally be able to have some bonding time with his patient at R.E.D. again.

The dark haired glasses wearing veterinarian went to work with a delighted look on his face. He had come to get a hang on how to be a good doctor to his patients and their owners lately, thanks to (even though he hated to admit it) a certain blond haired vet that he claimed as his mortal rival, Tessho Iwashiro. Hisataka admitted that even though Tessho lacked off intelligence, he had a quite big heart and likeable personality… and he worked harder than everyone else to cure his patient no matter how impossible the task was, and secretly, Hisataka admired that particular side of his.

Not that he would say that out loud. Tessho was still a moron after all.

Hisataka nodded proudly at his perfect unnecessary monologue before he entered the hospital. When he went to submit some reports to his respectable Professor Ryoto, he stopped by the second division ward to greet his rival and might be, to harass him a bit. He didn't know why, but he still had a knack to tease the blond vet. Might be it was just his rivalry acting up, or he couldn't just leave him alone. Old habit died hard, Hisataka guessed.

"Good morning, Tess—?" Hisataka widened his eyes in a surprise as he entered the room and found the blond vet crouching at the corner of the room, hugging his own knees in that child-like manner and cloud of depression hanging above his head.

_WTF?—_Hisataka thought in wonder.

"Tessho, oi, what happened?" Hisataka entered the room and closed the door. He approached his depressed rival that wouldn't even regard his presence.

Slowly but surely, Tessho turned his pale looking face to Hisataka and suddenly, his eyes became teary. Histaka wanted to groan as he saw that kicked puppy-like expression. "Hisataka~!" and he even went as far as to reach the black haired veterinarian and hugged him desperately, crying.

"WHOAH! Wait a—! Tessho!" Hisataka couldn't help blushing at the sudden confusing act his best rival performed. "Te-…, hey…," Tesso really cried on his shoulder, he could even feel the wetness of his tears. Hisataka got really bewildered because usually Tesso was a synonym of craziness and cheeriness. Seeing the guy depressed was just as weird as seeing a turtle stand up and walk with two feet.

"What happened to you…?" Hisataka put his one of his hands on the slightly shorter vet's back while the other pushed his glasses up to place it more comfortably on his nose; and then let Tessho cry on his shoulder for some times before Tessho sniffed and released him slowly.

"Sorry, Hisataka, I just got really frustrated because I kept losing sleeps lately. Thanks to a certain annoying _nightmare_… and I can't even get it out of my mind until now," Tessho said, sighing and slightly forcing a grin on his face.

"You're such a bad liar," Hisataka said with a huff. "Hey, you can always tell me if something is bothering you," he said, not realizing that he just offered a help to Tessho, his lethal rival.

"Um…," Tessho looked away slightly, looking completely depressed again. "I don't think… this will be an interesting subject for you," he said a bit hesitantly.

"You won't know unless you try," Hisataka said slowly, shrugging and wondering if this subject was really a sensitive case to him.

Tessho was silent for a moment and sat on the chair beside the table and urged the black haired vet to sit beside him. Hisataka sat down now. "Hey, Hisataka… what will you do if your colleague suddenly say 'I love you,' to you?"

Hisataka threw the weirdest look ever. He widened his eyes and looked at Tessho as if he had grown a second head. "Excuse me?" He might have heard it wrong.

Tessho blushed slightly and shook his head. "It's just hypothetically speaking!" he said looking completely frantic.

"Eh…, hypothetically speaking huh…," Hisataka set his suspicious look at Tessho He hoped that it wasn't about him. "Like… hypothetically speaking that Seno-san said she loved you?" Hisataka asked again, trying to clear out the hidden meaning.

"Yeah, like that," unexpectedly, Tessho sighed slightly in a relieved look. It seemed that, that wasn't the case.

"Well, what do you think about her, then? Do you like her?" Hisataka asked.

"Eh…, I am not sure…," Tessho bit his nail and thought hard; it seemed. He had that serious hard face, just like when he was thinking his best to cure his patient.

"Do you dislike her then?" Hisataka asked again.

"No! He's a great veterinarian and I admire him!" Tessho said surely.

Hisataka widened his eyes as he heard that. _A veterinarian… and 'him'?_—he thought in disbelief.

Tessho looked up at Hisataka when he got silent and it seemed he realized what he had just said and made that 'Crap!' look while covering his mouth.

"It's a '_he_,' Tessho?" Histaka paled slightly and Tessho made that almost crying face again. No wonder he had a nightmare. A gay guy just hit on him, that must have been a dreadful experience… wait, he said a colleague… that meant… He was in R.E.D.!?

_It can't be…!_—Somehow, only a certain silver haired professor that came into Hisataka's mind.

"Tessho, don't tell me… it's Professor Ryoto?" the taller black haired vet asked, still with that pale dreadful expression.

Tessho almost fell from his seat when he shot up. "How did you know tha—!?" he had almost screamed even, if Hisataka didn't cover his mouth immediately.

"Moron! You're making a scene!" Hisataka hissed slightly at the blond, annoyed. Tessho made that almost crying face again and Hisataka sighed slightly in defeat. "Easy, just calm down…," he said slowly and Tessho nodded slightly before Hisataka released his hand from the guy's mouth.

"So, Professor Ryoto said he loved you," Hisataka said and Tessho nodded with pale look. "Isn't he always telling you that?" Hisataka planned to joke it out, but Tessho's face which turned at him showed nothing but horror and bewilderment.

"When, where, _how_?" Tessho asked with an awful expression.

"He always teases you and hits on you, right?" Hisataka said again.

"He does that to everybody! It's just a joke!" Tessho said with a nervous look, sweating profoundly.

"Well… he indeed is the type of person who will joke like that… but I actually never see him hit on others who don't show an interest in him…," Hisataka said while thinking slightly.

"Are you telling me I have interest in _him!?_" Tessho threw a glare at Hisataka scarily.

"Do you?" Hisataka asked with a more serious look. He looked straightly into Tessho's eyes and the blond twitched a bit. "I don't mean it that way, Tessho. Professor Ryoto doesn't just hit on everybody. The girls just keep flocking on his arms; he doesn't even try to hit on them. He just flirts so he won't disappoint them." Hisataka continued.

Tessho pouted at him. "You're just taking his side because you favor him, Hisataka! You read him too much! He's just a teaser whose hobby is slacking off in the middle of the work! And he's an old man! A pervert!" Tessho panted heavily after spitting out all of his frustration. "A sly bastard…!" He then scratched his head curtly, messing his hair.

"Why don't you just think that it's one of his jokes as usual?" Hisataka asked slowly.

Tessho jerked slightly and looked down. "He… uh… didn't look like joking… this time…."

Professor Ryoto was serious then. "And he invaded your head quite often, huh…?" Histaka asked pitying his rival. Professor Ryoto really messed this guy up quite badly.

Tessho stopped slightly and looked at Hisataka in desperate look. "What should I do…?" He was really in a great need of an advice, it seemed.

"Honestly, I don't know. If you don't feel the same, just turn him down," Hisataka said while shrugging.

"Are you insane!? This is RYOTO we're talking about! What will happen to my peaceful life if I do that!?" Tessho screamed with Goosebumps all over his body, a pale face, and a horror look.

Well, Tessho got a point. "Is that you're worried about?" Hisataka asked, sweat dropping.

"Of course! What else!? Just thinking how he would ruin my whole life everyday if I rejected him so blatantly makes nightmare keep coming every night! I can't even sleep even if I am so tired! If this goes on I'll die from frustration for sure…!" Tessho sighed weakly and slumped on the chair again before banging his forehead on the table. "I am so dead…!" he said awfully.

"Then just accept him, you don't hate him, do you?" Hisataka suggested.

Tessho made a face as if the world turned into hell. "Are you suggesting me to swing my straight life to _that_? I would have to endure OX#$^&*)_+)*&%$# if I accepted him, you know…!"

Somehow, Hisataka couldn't understand Tessho's language after the word 'under' and before the word 'if.' Slang words…? Or some foreign terms?

"Isn't that okay? You can't say it is bad unless you have ever experienced it," Hisataka said again, completely indifferent.

"You can say that because it's not your problem! Try to fit on my shoes, damn it!" Tessho hissed at Hisataka in annoyance now.

"Too bad, my foot is too big for your shoe," Hisataka said while looking at another way.

"You…! Are you seriously saying I should get together with him?" Tessho asked in an unbelievable expression.

"Just treat him like another girlfriend of yours. That's not too bad, right?" Hisataka said again with a nervous look. Tessho was such a pain in the ass indeed.

"What the hell!? How can I know what to do something as alien as that! It's outside my forte, damn it!" Tessho said in complete annoyance now.

"What…?" Hisataka then realized suddenly. "Don't tell me…, you've never dated a girl before?" he asked incredulously

Tessho blushed hard at that. "Well, sorry for being so unpopular," he gritted his teeth, irritated and embarrassed.

"Then you're still a virgin?" Hisataka couldn't believe this. Even a stoic guy like himself had one or two dating experience. Tessho was 25 for God's sake, and was still a freaking _VIRGIN!?_

"Mind your own business!" Tessho shouted at him, his blush deepening.

And here Hisataka thought Tessho was so popular with women… He was sure as hell that Seno-san, Tessho assistant, had a crush on Tessho, and that girl he claimed as his childhood friend who was her name again…? Hosho? She seemed had a feeling towards this guy as well. He guessed, he couldn't judge a book by its cover, then…

"Well, if you really don't know, why don't you give it a try? You can just tell him you want to try to work things out; and then, if you think it's impossible, just tell him so. I don't think Professor Ryoto will force himself to someone who isn't willing. That will be a crime, you know," Hisataka said with thoughtful words. He could at least persuade Tessho to follow his own feelings without having to talk to Professor Ryoto about this.

"Trying to work things out…?" Tessho looked at Hisataka with a confused look again.

"You can experiment with your sexuality first, Tessho. It's time to learn something new, right?" Hisataka smiled convincingly.

"It's a process of learning, then?" Tessho asked again, still unsure.

"Yep," Hisataka nodded slightly. If this could help ease Tessho's mind a bit, then it was worth lying…. Eh, he didn't lie. Who said he lied? It was a process of learning, even he thought that. Well, with some feelings involved indeed. But right now that wasn't necessary to talk about.

"Okay…, I'll try," Tessho said while looking down slightly.

Well, Tessho could at least get this out of his mind while he was working. "I'll submit my report to Professor Ryoto first," Hisataka stood and was about to leave when—

"Hisataka," –Tessho held up his doctor coat.

Hisataka turned back slightly. "What?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Uuh… don't tell Ryoto about this…," Tessho asked nervously.

Hisataka couldn't help chuckling at that. "Of course I won't. What are you thinking? It's our little secret," he said, smiling while wondering inside if he would get murdered by Professor Ryoto if he knew Tessho talked to him about this. Even if he adored his professor, that guy was as scary as hell sometimes… and he didn't want to mess with his property if Tessho had been claimed.

Hisataka had just realized what he had thought when he saw Tessho's grateful expression. He quickly turned his face away and walked out the door after Tessho released his coat.

Well, then… if Tessho hadn't been claimed, would Hisataka have wanted to mess with him?

"_It's our little secret,"_

Hisataka couldn't help blushing a bit when he realized how intimate that sounded like. It was as if he was a partner in crime with Tesso's adultery, cheating on Ryoto or something on that line.

No, Hisataka didn't just think that. He could deny all he wanted. But, he would admit that he had that little interest to build a relationship more than just rivals with Tessho. He was still an idiot though, but Hisataka didn't mind. Tessho could stay the way he was.

Tessho was an adorable idiot after all… Hisataka bet that Professor Ryoto was thinking the same. He seemed to understand a bit why his Professor was so interested in Tessho, because now he was experiencing the same feeling as him.

**End of Honest Advice

* * *

**

**A/N: **I couldn't resist to make this one~ XDDD Having Hisataka's POV about Tessho and Ryoto and he actually encourages Tessho to be with his professor *loves* and with a secret crush to add the spices. Really, Tessho is too dense for not realizing how popular he is with women and men XDD. Well, I hope you enjoy reading this one as well ^__^. I hope I can make something again after this… the final round where Ryoto and Tessho can finally be together in the most innocent way I can make XD.

Oh, and of course… comments and reviews are highly appreciated ^_____^


	3. Honest Answer

**Honest Answer (—in Honest Confession Series)**

**Fandom: **Wild Life

**Rating: **T/15+

**Genre:** Humor-Romance

**Pairing: **Ryoto x Tessho

**Disclaimer: Wild Life and its characters belong to Fujisaki Masato. Luna only borrows the boys to play with and no profit is gain from this little piece.**

**Summary: **"… and it's not like I hate you or anything, so will it be okay if we start slowly?" Honestly, Ryoto could only stare at the blond vet with a flabbergasted expression as he heard the impossible innuendo.

**A/N: **As you can see, this is the final round of RyoxTess battle in romance ^__^. I hope it will turn out okay. Please, enjoy the humor and romance of this idiotic pairing XDDD *love*

**Warning: **_man x man relationship (you know what I mean), languages (maybe), oOC-ness (always), what else? (you can decide it yourself)

* * *

_

**Honest Answer**

Tsukasa Ryoto had thought, maybe going straight to the point about romance-stuffs with Tessho Iwashiro was not a very good idea. But on the other hand, he had observed that Tessho was a kind of man who would go straight to the point in every problem. He was a simple minded guy without any prejudice, and it was very cute of him, but that wasn't the point. Tessho might have been a grown up man, but Ryoto doubted he had ever experienced a relationship beyond friendship with anyone else, even with women. So, Tessho might still be very immature in human, no, scratch that; he meant in _lovers_ relationship.

Despite his passion in his work and even in his _love_ to the animals, Tessho Iwashiro was clueless of how to build a relationship that involved romantic feeling between two people.... Well, usually it was for a man and a woman, but in this case, between Tessho and Ryoto, that was.

"How should I fix that problem?" Ryoto spoke his thought aloud unconsciously, and Mitaka looked at him from his seat with wondering look.

"Something bothering you, Ryoto?" the slightly bulkier dark haired man asked as Ryoto shifted from director seat that wasn't even his. The director had taken a leave for a big operation somewhere… liked Ryoto would care. Anyway, that seat was his for today, at least.

"Ah, did I say something odd?" Ryoto turned his smiling cunning face at his friend, and the fellow veterinarian tilted his head curiously.

"You'd been sighing a lot in the whole thirty minutes now, and you just said something about fixing problem," Mitaka said slowly.

"I did? Oh my… I didn't notice," Ryoto said while scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"You can talk to me, you know, if you have problem," Mitaka offered.

"Well…, I'd like to, but I doubt you will listen to me if I said it involve my preference in romance," Ryoto was still smiling his poker face while speaking so blatantly about sensitive subject, and Mitaka expression faltered a bit.

Everyone knew Ryoto was a great vet, but he had the only flaw that made his fellow co-workers put a slight distance to him. Yep, his preference in sexual intercourse, that was. Not that Ryoto minded that. It was in his nature to be slightly out of reach because of his genius brain. Yet he didn't really understand why everyone regarded him as a freak in love-area while he loved all humans in general equally…, well, not all were equal right now if he wanted to put Tessho as a _special one_. He loved that guy thousands times more than human in general.

"Uh… I've never notice you have problem in that area. I mean… aren't you always smoothly flirting with anyone?" Mitaka said.

"Wow, that sounds like I am quite cheap," Ryoto said while looking genuinely surprised.

"You sound really surprised. You haven't noticed that?" Mitaka made an 'impossible!' look at him.

"I flirt only with people that interest me," Ryoto protested a bit.

"And how many people do interest you, Ryoto?" Mitaka asked again, a bead of sweat rolling on his face.

"Well…," Ryoto paused slightly to think before "-that will be almost everyone," he answered with a cheery smile.

"Yep, that's the problem. Everyone interests you in many kinds of levels," Mitaka nodded in agreement.

"But this is different," Ryoto said, sinking slightly on the puffy seat. "This one… I've never felt the attraction so strongly like this, until it makes me dizzy sometimes," he continued with genuinely soft expression that made Mitaka look at him in freaked look.

"That guy must be something," Mitaka muttered slightly under his breath. But of course, Ryoto heard the comment.

"How do you know it's a 'guy'?" he asked slightly with an amused smile.

"Well… you've never serious about women for once, and the only person you'd ever cared about so strongly was the director. I just assumed that you only give your full attention towards someone with high dedication and passion and preferably a vet as well. If it's in our vicinity, it must have been a guy, right?" Mitaka said while scratching his neck, grunting slightly.

"Oh my… and here I've never noticed that you stare, Mitaka," Ryoto chuckled slightly and he saw his friend's face blush a bit.

"I don't stare at you. I am just being observant. That's what a doctor do, right?" he said while looking away.

"Yes, yes, you're such a good friend," Ryoto said with a teasing grin.

"And, who is this poor guy?" Mitaka asked again and Ryoto pouted at him.

"What do you mean 'poor'?"

"Well, he must be a straight guy with simpleminded personality, right?" Mitaka made a knowing look. "Poor guy, he must have been having nightmares about you and your teasing."

"That's rude. I properly confessed my feeling with a proper procedure even. I asked him for a date to have dinner together and he accepted. But he bailed out after I said 'I love you' to him." Ryoto held his chin, thinking with a confused expression. "What lacks in that plan anyway?"

"Are you sure you didn't force him to come with you?" Mitaka asked suspiciously and Ryoto punched his palm.

"I think… I did something like that," he said with a bead of sweat on his cheek.

"Jeez, he must have been freaked out. You should ask for his consent first on something like that, Ryoto. It's not nice if he doesn't even trust you," Mitaka said.

"I am pretty sure he trusts me on many things though…," Ryoto said while thinking again. Mitaka made a motion to speak again, but he hurriedly cut him. "Ah, well… I can just ask him around again. This time I'll do it right," Ryoto winked and Mitaka could only roll his eyes at that.

"I hope the guy is still alive after you finish with him," Mitaka sighed with a defeated look.

"What are you saying? I always make people follow their hearts desires," the silver haired professor stood and walked out the door with a determined smile in his face.

But of course, plan would only be a plan without any executor. It turned out to be a little hard to catch Tessho on his free time because he hadn't had something like that. Tessho was always busy with his patients and his bonding time with the children at Nagatanien. He was so good with them and was willing to sacrifice his break time to play with the kids.

Tessho was heartwarming to everyone. Ryoto had noticed that from their first meeting, and the impression only strengthen as the time went by and he knew Tessho more. He was like a figure of pure innocence when he was smiling affectionately to his patient and he cared about them, their owners, and the kids very much. Ryoto could see it from the way he was always being protective. Tessho was nice to everyone and he loved his smile when he was happy by taking care of his patient. He had never failed to amaze Ryoto with many amazing things born from his persistence and dedication on his work, and being with Tessho and observing him were never boring for Ryoto.

Deep down in the corner of his heart, Ryoto wanted Tessho to stay the way he was, but the other parts screamed that he wanted that smile for himself. Ryoto didn't even realize he had that kind of greed inside him. Thus the other parts, the _darker parts_, were curious of what kind of expression Tessho would make when he was doing other _things_. Things that might be… a bit dangerous and involve a lot of mind-blowing sensations.

_That must be awesome_—Ryoto fantasized and grinned at himself, earning a weird look from everyone that stared at him. Realized for beings stared at, Ryoto coughed a bit and continued his quest of Tessho-on-break.

By the time Ryoto found the blond wonder free some days later, he and Tessho were both called by the director to go together tending a whale in an _Under Ocean Garden_ in the nearby ocean. Ryoto could feel the awkwardness when Tessho looked at him. It seemed he indeed was still thinking about the other night. He also noticed that Tessho had bags under his eyes.

Was he still losing sleeps?

Ryoto had tried to speak to Tessho about the matter while they were working together to figure out how to diagnose the whale's disease (if it was), but Tessho's eagerness in doing his work shut his brain out completely about that matter. Ryoto couldn't help it. Tessho was just like that. The patient came first before anything else.

Ryoto played along and worked together with him, sometimes giving clue about the general knowledge about the whale and so on.

Thus, after they finally figured out the disease, which actually wasn't a disease at all—just a small problem with the aquarium glass that affected the quality of the water and the whale itself—, they could sit together again, face to face, on a ferry, resting and enjoying dinner under thousands of stars in the middle of the ocean.

Actually, Ryoto wasn't the romantic type, but even he knew this was a perfect opportunity to talk about everything involving romance. If not, he just didn't want to be a burden to Tessho, so he'd better clear this out before it caused him some unhealthy stress that could affect his work.

Now… how would Ryoto start the conversation? They even hardly talked except about work. General stuffs worked best to start a conversation in his experience. He should just begin from that.

"It's beautiful," Ryoto spoke slightly, not looking at Tessho's direction but at the darkening sky. "The stars," he added slowly while glancing slightly, and found Tessho turning his face at him for awhile before he also looked up.

"Yeah," Tessho said with a small relieved smile. "It's a great night because we figured out the whale's problem. Now, they can fix it and the whale will be okay," he continued with a happy grin while facing Ryoto's direction once again.

"Yes, that's truly an accomplishment," Ryoto smiled back sincerely at Tessho and added, "-because you worked so hard to help it."

Ryoto could see the light blush dusting Tessho's cheek as he heard his compliment and he shook his head slightly. "Without your guidance, that would be impossible," he said while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Thank you," Ryoto said calmly still wearing his sincere smile. He had to wonder why Tessho made him smile so much. It didn't even hurt any his facial muscle one bit. He affected him to that degree it was funny. Tessho was indeed a mystery for him.

Tessho then looked away slightly, still blushing, if Ryoto's eyes didn't play any trick on him. Ryoto pondered how to continue when he decided he should just get to the business and asked. He should be frank with Tessho or he wouldn't even understand what he was trying to say.

"Tessho," Ryoto called for getting Tessho's attention. Then, when Tessho turned his face once again at him, Ryoto sighed slightly. "It's about the other night, when we had dinner together," he continued slowly and paused slightly as he saw the confusion in Tessho's look for a few seconds before he widened his eyes and a deeper blush stained his cheek.

Ryoto seriously had to hold back an amused laugh at that and preferably, to control himself because Tessho was truly cute at that moment he wanted to kiss him senselessly. Ryoto coughed slightly to hide the attempt and continued. "I see…, it seems you're still thinking about that…."

Tessho looked at another way again and mumbled slightly. Ryoto got an impression that he was annoyed at him, so he sighed again.

"Don't tell me the lack of sleep is partially my fault because of that stupid confession?" he asked further and Tessho didn't say anything. But, Tessho looking away further gave away that it was indeed the reason. "Well, that's a problem then. If it really bothers you that much, you shouldn't think about it that seriously. It's not really that important," Ryoto continued with a sympathetic gaze and Tessho snapped to look at him.

To Ryoto's surprise, Tessho looked really angry.

"What do you mean it's not important? Of course it is!" Tessho said with strained yell. "I've been trying to figure it out, about my feelings for you and how to answer that confession these past days, and you call it stupid and unimportant!? Are you trying to make a fool of me!?" each time he yelled the next word, his voice got louder and louder. "And after a lot of effort I am getting to understand it a bit. Don't you dare to even think to take that back because it will make me look completely like an idiot for even thinking to take the matter so seriously!"

By the time Tessho finished his outburst, Ryoto could only stare at him, completely perplexed. "Uh… and that means…?" Ryoto still didn't see the hope from the outburst, but he was willing to try and take the risk to hear Tessho's answer.

"You asked me after the confession… whether I hated you or not, right?" Tessho asked to make sure and Ryoto nodded slowly. "Well, I don't hate you," he said, face completely red and funny in Ryoto's mind. "… I don't hate you at all…, but I don't know whether I like you the way you like me or not as well. I have never felt this way before so I can't be sure. I admire you as a greater vet and I admit that I want to be like you someday, so if I can study more about you…, reach the same level as you…, I can try it out."

Ryoto blinked in a deadpanned look. "Pardon?" he wanted Tessho to say it again so he could clarify the meaning he had caught from his long confusing explanation that wasn't Tessho's strong point at all.

Tessho's blush deepened again and he muttered slightly in annoyance. "I said… it's not like I hate you or anything, so will it be okay if we start slowly?"

Honestly, Ryoto couldn't believe his eyes and his hearing at all. He could only stare at the blond veterinarian with a flabbergasted expression as he heard the impossible innuendo. Did Tessho just say that he was willing to try going out with him? For like… SERIOUSLY!?

Ryoto was really speechless. He just had been so sure that Tessho would reject him. This was completely… unexpected. Once again, Tessho managed to amaze and surprise him to the core. Ryoto couldn't help twitching the corner of his mouth upward at that.

"Don't just make a smug face and say something, damn it!" Tessho threw a fit again, face really read, completely embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, I am just… really surprised. I didn't expect that… at all," Ryoto said, trying to hold back his expression. Man, he was so happy. Too happy it was scary!

"What? You confessed to me while expecting my rejection?" Tessho looked at Ryoto with an odd gaze directed at him.

"Ah, yeah… I merely wanted to tell you how I feel…," Ryoto said. "And I was really sure that you would say 'no' no matter what, so I thought I should just do it and get over it, but then you ran away… I felt a little guilty after that. I've been really egoistical to you and not really thinking about your situation as well. I really should apologize," he confessed again.

"Well, sometimes we make mistake… I am sorry for running away before hearing your explanation as well," Tessho said with a guilty look. Then there was an awkward silence between them.

"Um… Tessho," Ryoto called to break the silence.

"Ye-yeah?" Tessho looked up at him nervously.

"Have you ever kissed before?" Ryoto asked blatantly and Tessho went red like a boiled squid immediately.

"W-why would you ask something like that!?" Tessho freaked out a bit and Ryoto really had to cover his mouth to hold back a laugh.

Really, Tessho was just too cute to his own good!

"Well, if you're wondering if we can work it out, why don't we try it as soon as possible?" Ryoto offered with a strained laugh and Tessho's face went even redder if it was possible.

Tessho looked really embarrassed and hesitated as he, might be, was trying to think something to respond to Ryoto's offer. "Uh…, just… for a bit…," he spoke really quietly that Ryoto almost couldn't hear him.

It seemed Tessho was curious enough to try. Ryoto had skill, so he was pretty sure that Tessho would enjoy it. Ryoto smiled as he stood and moved to sit down slowly beside Tessho. The younger vet made a face as if he wanted to run, but of course, Ryoto didn't let him. He caught his hand and pulled the younger man in a gentle hug.

It felt… really nice and grew nicer as Tessho tried not to push him instead, clutching his shirt on his arm. Ryoto snuggled closer and kissed Tessho's surprisingly soft hair despite the spiky look, earning a surprised squeak from the younger vet. He had to chuckle at that.

"Not funny, Ryoto!" Tessho protested a bit and Ryoto had to laugh as he tightened his hug at the man.

"I am sorry, you're just too cute!" Ryoto said again and of course, Tessho made a protesting noise again at the girly remark. Ryoto was still chuckling as he slowly released the blond vet and looked at his red-blushing embarrassed expression. "Thank you for trying to understand me," Ryoto said then with a caring face. "You have to tell me straightly if you're uncomfortable with this. I won't be mad, I promise."

"I said I want to try, right?" Tessho said now with a more determined look. "I'll figure it out later whether we can work it out or not," he continued.

Ryoto smiled at Tessho's choice of word 'we' with a genuine smile again and a deep look on his eyes, and Tessho blushed again. "I've got to admit… that smile makes me feel weird," he said.

"Weird as in…?" Ryoto lowered his gaze on Tessho's lips and he could almost feel their heart rate quickened slightly.

"I don't know…. It… makes my stomach… flutters…," each time Tessho said the next word, his voice was lower and lower until it was no more than whispers. His eyelids were drooped slowly, and the next thing Ryoto knew, he had closed their small distance with an innocent kiss on his lips.

Ryoto closed his eyes as well and kissed back gently, letting the younger inexperienced man slowly led their relationship to the next level. When Tessho then pulled back slightly, Ryoto smiled at him. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"I don't really know… but it's kind of… nice?" Tessho said, his awkwardness was slowly dissipating as he smiled as well.

"I can teach you a lot more nice feeling," Ryoto said with lower voice and Tessho looked at his eyes in curious look.

"Show me?" he said with an unsure tone.

"Only if you want to," Ryoto said with an understanding look.

Tessho smiled at him. "Please guide me, Ryoto," he said.

"As your wish," Ryoto responded to the request with a content honest smile.

**The End**

**Honest Confession Series, COMPLETED!

* * *

**

**A/N: **Wow~, it took me a bit long to write this one XD. I know Ryoto and Tessho are completely oOC in this pic, but damn! I suck at making romantic scene! Seriously! I don't think Tessho and Ryoto will even have one! Ryoto is more like the… teasing dominating ones, but I don't want to make Tessho experience a horrible feeling when he starts his relationship with him, so… this is what we get…. Completely innocent relationship.

Maybe I will write something more to give a braver scene… but that will wait until Tessho learns something about sex. Honestly… I don't think I can even associate that word with Tessho. He is so completely innocent it's scary. He's 25 year old for God's sake!

Anyway, what do you think of this? Let me know by hitting that review button down there, dear readers ^__^. See you in next project! XD


End file.
